reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Heavy Weapons Operative
Fighting for money, a Heavy Weapons Operative (or Heavy) is a combat operative which specialises in advanced combat tactics including laying down a region for self defense, can be hired from Reliable Executive Defense of Texas and they are known to be grouping up together and fighting anyone who stands in their way. Heavies have been found in the following groups: * Company of Liberty - Hired for heavy anti-infantry and anti-aircraft measures, utilised as advanced soldiers for combat against threats, usually hired from Reliable Executive Defense of Texas * Robot Empire - Secretly built from improvised blueprints and utilising miniguns stolen after raids on local armouries, these Robotic Heavies are known to be vunerable other infantry due to being slow Company Enlisted Heavies "I have new way to kill cowards" - Heavy Weapons Operative - The Heavy Weapons Operative, or "A Heavy" as his team-mates call him, is a mercenary soldier which specialises in multipurpose heavy anti-infantry & anti-air missions, making him a tough threat and a soldier to kill, he is in the Private Mercenary Specialisation category with the Phoenix Sniper and Spy as he is a tier 3 soldier which deals with infantry and aircraft without any problems. He is equipped with a minigun for multi-combat purposes, in categories of dealing with aircraft threats sometimes and taking on enemy infantry whenever required in base defense, Heavy Weapons Operatives are also good in dealing with hordes of incoming infantry. In Combat If trying to hold out against infantry charges or airborne based attacks for supply and tech structures, this guy is the ideal soldier as he is capable of using a minigun built by himself, he is good in holding an area down from any enemy units against him; compared to his height, he is feared by those who are against the Mingun boasting operative & maybe forced to retreat to a nearby base. He is also known for having a group bonus which activates when there is 5 Operatives together. While in the group, the courage, the fearless and power of any affected Heavy Weapons Operatives increases as they are powerful against most enemies. Group Bonus When the Heavy Weapons Operative is with a group consisting of five or more of his type, the power of his gun, his courage to his group and his fearless behavior increases, causing the operatives near him to become more powerful and brave in a firefight with enemies who are against them, this bonus allows them to become unstoppable mercenaries when deployed on the battlefield. The operative is greatious for causing decent amounts of casualties against soldiers & aircraft which gives a group a good head-start in extracting goods and also evacuating civilians from war-torn locations of Europe & Kazakhstan.﻿ Machined Variant "This is just the beginning" - Robot Heavy Weapons Operative - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Heavy Weapons Operative is based on an accepted idea of Waywatch. * Abit of trivia, the main base of the soldier is based on the Heavy class from Team Fortress 2, Which consists of his minigun, sandwich (or sandvich) and his characteristics of the soldier itself.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Infantry Category:Mercenary Infantry Category:Units of Multiple Origins